Truth and Lies
by YoukoMoriko
Summary: Naruto has some secrets and he doesn't want anyone to know, thinking they will change their view on him. Only one person knows ALL of the secrets, especially his crush on Itachi. So when an accident happens to Naruto, Itachi investigates why things are being kept from everybody.Will their views change?Or will they be supportive?. Eventual ItaNaru,AU. My first fic. please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Truths and Lies**

'_Thinking'/_ "Talking"/_ *Flashback*_/

**WARNING YAOI, SHONEN-AI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. **

**Pairings: ItaNaru (main), Brotherly SasuNaru, more pairings later **

**Age: Naruto and friends: 17 Itachi: 21 Akatsuki Gang: 25 Neji, Lee, Tenten: 18**

* * *

Pale light streams struggled to get through the curtains, reaching out to the small blond as if calling out to him, causing him to groan, and tentatively open his eyes. A headache coursed through his head. It felt like a hammer was smashing on his head. The boy moved his left arm, after seeing his right wrist wrapped, and caressed his head.

Groggily he tried to sit up only to flinch and lay down from the burning pain in his back and chest. He sat up slowly and painstakingly to avoid minimal pain.

He looked at his surroundings to only be disappointed.

He was in a hospital.

The boy wrinkled his nose and hated whatever god that knew he hated hospital's brought him here. They must _really_ hate him knowing his personal experience here, especially with a certain blonde haired doctor.

He tried to remember what happened the night before, when it hit him like a ton of bricks that he was ambushed by the enemy gang. The blond always had his guard up because he was scorned at by strangers, who hated him because of his lineage**1 **and that he was in the Akatsui**2**. Ever since he was six, people would try to beat him and sometime's succeeded.

'_Been a while since I've been ambushed'_ A frown marred his features at this_ 'what exactly happened for this kind of excruciating pain.' _Cerulean eyes then widened moments later, remembering piece by piece on what happened last night.

_*Flashback Starting*_

_The blonde boy was walking home from eating at Ichiraku's Ramen Bar after getting out of school._

'_Ah, nothing like Ichiraku's Ramen after a hard day at school'_,_ the boy said contently. _

_He rounded the corner when a blindfold was placed over his eyes and a rag to muffle his screams. He was dragged into a dark alley. It was perfect for what they were going to do to him. The two buff guys were told to beat him by their boss as a warning for the Akatsuki to not meddle with them._

_They quickly tied his wrists together and put the rag forcefully in his mouth. Knowing it would get worse if resisting, from experience, let them do this._

_Suddenly he stifled a gasp when he felt pain explode in his side and jaw. They kept kicking and punching with enough force to break a bone. Eventually they did break a two ribs, his right wrist and leaving a large gash on his chest, but not deep enough to lose a lot of blood._

'_Boy you _better_ tell your worthless minded leader to never mess with us again if they want another member beaten shitless!' The guy menaced in a gruff voice._

_The boy turned his head away and whimpered in fear of _how_ critical they were going to leave him._

'_Hey is it alright if I do _that_ to him, can't waste a perfect chance like this. It will probably scare him so much, he will quit Akatsuki!' The second guy said with sadistic pleasure._

'_Fine you dirty pig. I bet you just want to release, after losing your little fuck toy.' The first guy sneered._

'_I recommend you leave and leave this to me, unless you want to see me-'_

'_Your disgusting enough thinking I would _ever _do _that!' _he barked out. They guy then left, leaving the blond scared out his wits, knowing what was coming. _

_It was going to happen._

_Again._

_Suddenly he was hit by cold air and hands roughly grabbing his hips, with a bruising grip._

_The guy thrust in quickly into his hole, leaving the blond screaming at the pain of being stretched by the guy's large member. Tears sprung in his clenched eyes, while spitting out the rag, and clenched his jaw tightly._

_Leaving no time for adjustment at his large size, he thrust in, ignoring the squelching nose from the oozing blood._

_His thrusting was erratic and quick._

'_Damn you have a tight ass. I almost felt like cumming right away.' He croaked through clenched teeth._

_The blonde felt like he was about to puke and almost gagged at the moans. He felt disgusted most of all for not being careful._

_Moments later after hard thrusting, he moaned and emptied his load in the poor boys ass._

_They boy felt the guys member leaving him and leave the alley. Moments later he was drifting in and out of conscious._

'_I wonder what Uncle Pein_**3**_ will do when he discovers this.' was his last thought before he finally settled on being unconscious._

_*Flashback Ending*_

The door then slammed open, startling the blonde, a 'Tsunade-sama!' in the background. A blonde doctor with pigtails entered the room. She had amber golden eyes and a green robe, with 'gamble' in kanji. She looked like she was in her mid-thirties, when in reality she was in her fifties. Behind her was a young woman with shoulder-length ebony hair and eyes.

"Naruto you _BAKA, _do you know how worried I was about you!" The blonde doctor, now dubbed Tsunade, shrieked.

"Tsunade-sama please where in a hospital!" chastised Tsunade like a child

"Well do you gaki" ignoring her apprentice, Shizune.

"Tsunade-baa-chan, I was ambushed and I couldn't do anything. I was tied up too." Naruto murmured mournfully.

Her eyes softened since she couldn't stay mad look. She quickly went in mother hen mode and briskly walked over to her grandson. She sat down and took his hand, putting her other hand on top of his.

"Do you know what happened after the ordeal?" She asked softly in the most caring way she could.

"No what" Naruto asked looking straight at her.

"Well you were found by Kisame when he was walking around, apparently looking for you. Something about some important news from Pein."

"Is he here?"

"Yes but first your condition." Tsunade looked at him sternly this time.

"If Kisame hadn't found you, you wouldn't be alive, so be grateful he found you gaki. You were bleeding heavily from your, um, butt lets say, and your two broken ribs were close to piercing your lungs. Your wrist needed to go in surgery because it was heavily fractured. You will get a cast later so it can heal properly. It will take probably six weeks to heal. That's all, so I will send Kisame in, okay gaki?"

With that, Shizune and Tsunade left.

'_Pein just you wait till I get my hands on you!' _Tsunade thought angrily.

* * *

1: Naruto already knows his parents

2: Itachi is not in the Akatsuki just so you know. Naruto is in the Akatsuki because of Pein

3: In this fic, Pein and Nagato are related to Naruto. They were Kushina's brothers.

So what do you think so far? Good? Bad? Lacking anything? Also please tell on what I need to work on because I want to correct.


	2. Chapter 2

**Truths and Lies**

**Chapter 2**

Kay here it is and I hope you like it. I am very sorry for taking long on this but school and chores were keeping me from updating.

'_Thinking'/_ "Talking"/_*Flashback*_/ _"Phone Convo_/

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Pairings: ItaNaru (main), Brotherly SasuNaru, more pairings later **

**Age: Naruto and friends: 17 Itachi: 21 Akatsuki Gang: 25 Neji, Lee, Tenten: 18**

Naruto sighed and slumped in the bed while trying to get into a comfortable position. He was wondering who knew about this. Obviously his uncles, Pein and Nagato, would know, but Nagato was going to be in the States for awhile. The old pervert, Jiriaya, would know too, and consult him about it.

And Sasuke, his long term best friend and brother figure, was going to come.

He will somehow get a hold of the news and come barging in no matter what to face him. He wouldn't admit or show anyone about it, but he had a **HUGE **soft spot for the blond. But that's what made him scary in Naruto's opinion.

Sasuke would be worrying, scolding, and panicking about what would have happened if that or this hadn't happened. You might think its not that bad, but its much worse when you're the object of his worries.

Naruto shuddered when he remembered the last time Sasuke went like that. It was the day when Naruto finally decided to tell Sasuke the things that he kept from him.

Suddenly, Naruto was interrupted in his thoughts by rather loud knock. He looked up to see a Kisame, a man known for having a shark like appearance.

Naruto grinned up at the man.

"Hey Kisame."

Kisame grinned back at the boy. "Glad you're alright kid. I actually thought you were close this time. So, how do you feel?"

Naruto sighed and for once, looked truly exhausted. "Horrible. I feel like I can't look at the people close to me because I know something they don't!"He whispered.

"I know that feeling, too. It's horrible because you _want_ them to know but something keeps you at bay," Kisame sympathized.

"Yea, well, what did Uncle want with the supposed important information?"He said changing the subject. Just thinking about one day telling them sent a churning feeling in his stomach.

Kisame nodded remembering the information and took a seat.

"Well apparently the Biju's decided to challenge us again, but to the death this time."

Now, the Biju's were their rival gang that was always trying to defeat them to be the strongest and most feared gang. They always wanted to be proclaimed the strongest and make everyone fear them as ruthless punks. They always declared a challenge against the Akatsuki but the fights always ended up in draws.

Naruto sighed. Not only were they going have to fight those wannabe's again, but this time to the death! Sometimes he wished they would get over themselves and stop challenging them.

"Okay, is there anything else about them?"Naruto asked.

"The two guys who did this to you were in the Biju and trying to warn us to retreat the fight if they wanted someone else hurt. The guys who hurt you were Kurama and Shukaku."

"Then the one who raped me… was Kurama?"Naruto breathed out, shocked. He knew the man would almost fuck anything with two legs and sometimes even flirted with Naruto, but he always knew he was kidding with the flirting! Then that meant…

"So he probably volunteered himself just so he could rape me?"Naruto gritted through his teeth, barely containing the anger at the realization. He clenched the hospital sheets tightly almost, as if it would help quell the feeling.

"He probably did. Pein is thinking of retaliating in his own way. He was thinking maybe Sasori could use a harmless poison gas or one of Diedera's bombs. When those two heard about what happened to you they immediately offered their service like everyone else," Kisame informed.

The whole group thought of Naruto as their little brother and deemed to protect him in any case. Naruto just beamed at them and hugged them tight when they said this.

"I know it I shouldn't be concerned about this, but is he going to kill someone,"

"Pein was thinking that they should hurt someone, in this case Kuruma, before he can heal for the fight. They said that we should pick the date since it was our turn. Everybody was thinking maybe October ninth should be the lucky date."Kisame grinned. Tobi thought of this so after they fight if they are victorious they can celebrate they day after. This was, oh so coincidently someone's birthday.

Naruto smiled gratefully. Even though his birthday brought horrible memories of the past, the gang _always_ made it worth it.

"Tell everybody that is a great idea and can you thank Tobi for me? I'm betting it was him who thought of it."

"Sure, I'll tell them your ok and your message. Now I'm betting you're really tired so I'm going to go. Expect some other visitors tomorrow."

Kisame stood up and winked down at him. He then left without another word.

Naruto yawned and soon drifted off to sleep.

_*With Tsunade*_

After Tsunade left Naruto to talk with Kisame, she immediately went to her office to call Yahiko(or Pein as he likes to be called). She knew that he would be at home during this time, making it a perfect time to talk to him.

Once Tsunade arrived, she quickly closed the door and locked. She didn't want any interruptions when talking about Naruto.

Quickly dialing Yahiko, she rummaged through her desk for her secret stash of sake. She felt like she was going to need it for the argument she was going to get into to.

"_Hello, Pein here," _He greeted.

Tsunade scoffed. He was still using that name after 'having experienced real pain'.

"You know Yahiko I gave your birth name to for something. It wasn't for you to replace it. But that is not the reason why I'm calling. It's about Naruto."

"_Don't worry I'm already thinking of a plan to get the man who raped Naruto. He's in the Biju's, so I was thinking of hurting him before the day of the fight is near."_

"Good but I want you to take Naruto out of the Akatsuki. I don't want him to get hurt. He's too young for this but he is very stubborn, insisting that this is the best for him!"

"_I'm sorry Kaasan but I can't do that. I know it sounds selfish but he has to stay till after the fight. It's bad enough as it is. The Biju's are going to see who the ones are closest to the whole group. Then they might hurt them, or worse, KILL them!"_

"What?! Explain right now why you can't take him out and what you're going to do about their spying."

"_They will see it as weakness and proclaim themselves top dogs. Now, I don't care about the title but only for the fights. It makes us all feel alive. And because of that we won't back down."_

Tsunade was quiet for awhile at that statement. It made her think that maybe Naruto thought he was helpless and just another lost soul. That he joined because he didn't want to feel like that and more alive than ever. At the realization, she gasped, because he _was_ like that when he was with his guardian Orochimaru. 

"_You realized it, didn't you? That is why I can't take Naruto out, even if I am the leader and uncle."_

Tsunade nodded and then remembered that he couldn't see her.

"Yes but what about the spying problem."

"_Easy, just not hang out with them until it's over. Unfortunately the fight is in October."_

"I see. I'm guessing that you want some time for Naruto's wrist to heal? That's nice but won't they become impatient?"

"_Yes but once I tell them the date, I'll say that its time to train a little and get ready for it. They will obviously take that excuse."_

"I have to end this call since I'm still in my shift and any minute now Shizune will find me here drinking sake. Goodbye Yahiko, take care of yourself."

"_I will and you too Kaasan." _And with that the call ended.

Tsunade looked around her office. Five bottles of sake were on the floor scattered around her desk. Her cheeks were slightly colored and her eyes were dazed. A dead giveaway that she wasn't at all sober but not close to wasted.

Hope you like it and please review. I promise you that I won't take as much time for Chapter 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**Truths and Lies**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Age: Naruto and friends: 17 Itachi: 21 Akatsuki Gang: 25 Neji, Lee, Tenten:**

~{ }~

Sasuke was what they considered an aloof person. Albeit he was very harsh and cold; in a way that was almost unreachable. Those that _were_ able to reach to him found out that he could be kind and caring in his own way.

Though, there were very few people that did get close to him.

Then it all just changed when Naruto arrived in his life. At first, they were rivals, trying to best each other at everything and nothing. A competition between two polar opposites.

Along the way the slowly started to grow on each other and eventually became inseparable. There just was a bright aura about Naruto that just piqued his interest to the full extent, making him want to get closer to the boy.

After learning that the blond was in the underground world, he immediately became the overprotective big brother, making Naruto more grateful for meeting the raven.

So as Sasuke laid spread eagle on his bed, contemplating the fact that Naruto hasn't visited at least once with a stupid excuse (not that he wasn't grateful for the blondes visits, but really the excuses were just as horrible as Kakashi's!) he also hasn't called or texted.

Just when he was coming to a conclusion, his phone rang out, crisp and clear through the silence.

Picking it up, with what was akin to relief, he didn't bother checking the caller I.D, assuming it was Naruto.

"_Dobe, if you were going to be busy, you could've said instead of acting M.I.A."_

"_Ah, sorry Sasu-nii but this is Tobi. I'm here to tell something regarding Naruto though."_

Sasuke gave a deep frown; he could clearly hear the nervousness in Tobi's voice and could almost see him fidgeting. Whatever it was, he was sure it wasn't good at all.

"_Hn. Tobi whatever it is you better tell me quickly, don't sugarcoat your words or beat around the bush."_

"_W-well the thing is Naruto-nii is in the hospital right now. In room 314 on the first floor, which as you know is for serious cases. He would've almost died in an abandoned alleyway, near Ame St, that's if Kisame hadn't found him."_

At those words, everything around him stopped moving and his breath whooshed out of him. His mind went to a clear blank, almost forgetting everything except certain words that just stuck.

'_Naruto. Hospital. Almost __**Died**__.__'_

Slowly his thinking started to make sense and take in everything Tobi said. When he did, the world just crashed down onto him immediately.

Sasuke wanted to scream, to hit something, to _kill_ something. Anything to take out his frustrations. Though in the back of his mind, he knew he had to stay strong for it wasn't just him feeling the same. Letting out a deep sigh, he turned his attention to his cousin.

"_Tobi, thank you, later I will reward you later, goodbye."_

With that he snapped his phone shut and briskly stood up. He had a dark, emotionless cold look on his face when in reality he was a mess. Deep sadness, anger, and pain were currently washing over in waves making him feel woozy.

Sasuke had only one current goal running his mind and that was to visit his little brother, Naruto Uzumaki.

~{ }~

[A/N] chapters are sometimes going to be short depending how I deem fit. You do not know how regretful I am for not uploading. Since its late now, tomorrow I am going to work on CH.4-6 so expect those. I also forgot to do this but I would like to thank **darkhuntressxir**,** TigrezzTail**,** darkXloveXkiss**,** CosignToOblivion**,** Darklife21**, **xenawp532**, and** animegirl2781** for reviewing on Ch. 1-2. Very late I know.


End file.
